1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for straps.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 225765 discloses a conventional fastener. The fastener includes a reel 4, a first handle 1 connected to the reel 4, a second handle 2 connected to the reel 4, two ratchet wheels 6 connected to the reel 4, a first spring-loaded detent 3 located on the first handle 1 and a second spring-loaded detent 5 located on the second handle 2. A first strap B is connected to the first handle 1 while a second strap B is connected to the reel 4. The first handle 1 includes two walls each including a first arched edge, a second arched edge and a shoulder 12 between the first and second arched edges. The second handle includes two cams. To fasten the straps B, the second handle 2 is pivoted from the first handle 1. The pivoting is limited by the second spring-loaded detent 5 pressing against the shoulders 12 of the first handle 1. To loosen the straps B, the second spring-loaded detent 5 is moved onto the second arched edges of the first handle 1 and, therefore, kept from the ratchet wheels 6 while the first spring-loaded detent 3 is disengaged from the ratchet wheels 6 by the cams of the second handle 2. However, it is difficult to reel in the second strap B. Referring to FIG. 17 of the drawings of the present application, the second arched edges of the first handle 1 are pushed by the second spring-loaded detent 5 while the cams of the second handle 2 are pushed by the first spring-loaded detent 3 so that the reel 4 is “handcuffed” by the handles 1 and 2.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.